


Different Worlds, The same stereotypical love

by FawnTheCurious



Series: Different worlds [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Loose!Nomi, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Not Beta Read, Other, Romance, Serious!Jake, Tengu, We Die Like Women, Wizards, not beta read we die like men, possible crossdressing if annybody asks for it, somebody help I need a schedual and motivation, well i'm a woman, what other tags?, yes its a au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnTheCurious/pseuds/FawnTheCurious
Summary: [Hippity Hoppity time to rewrite this Property-]This fanfiction is based of the au called the Serious!Jake AU by NightlyNekoArts. Where Mythicals and Humans kinda had a bad history that lead to the creation of the border.  Crossovers includedJake is a guard at the border, trying to make sure nobody passes through the border. Of course that's until he encounters a wizard.You can find the link to what N.N.A said the AU was about inside the fanfic :'D





	1. Jake x Nigel

**Author's Note:**

> https://nightlynekoart.tumblr.com/post/182468900625/i-really-like-your-art-for-the-serious-jake-au

It was supposed to be an ordinary day. It was supposed to be the same routine. Guard, let Nomi poke at him for a while, have lunch with Rook, sleep and go back to guarding the border with nothing else happening. But to his dismay, today is not like other days. He noticed something crawling in the woods that lead to the border. A rustle. A sound. A voice.  
  
He already knew that this was no animal. That it was an individual. This shouldn't be all different. Most around his age range are usually idiotic enough to try and make it past the border and into the human world for fun. Jake thought it was stupid for them to risk their lives just to see something different. It was utterly stupid.  
  
This is what the dragon assume as he walked towards the person. He could hear the person, who sounded out to be a young man around his age, calling out for somebody.  
  
"Randy? Brother? Where are you? If you're asleep just snore really really loudly so I can hear you!" He yelled out his hands cupping around his mouth to make himself be heard. The Chinese dragon cringed at how loud the human was being and he merely wanted them to stop, go home and never see them around here ever again.  
  
He gone further into the forest to find them, coming across the section of the forest that oozed the most magic with glowing leaves. What made the dragon curious was the fact that the usually dim lit leaves were brightly tonight and the magic around him and this area was getting stronger. The leaves were reacting to a powerful being, this made Jake worry a bit as he followed the trail of the brighter leaves in the dark as quietly as possible. That's when he finally saw the human and a trail of glowing fire magic.  
  
He didn't expect the human to look the way he is. Dressed almost in complete white and a black button up shirt with a blue tie to compliment. He could see from behind that the human had red hair. Not as red as Nomi's but red neither less. He could feel the powerful raw magic just oozing from him and if that wasn't enough the leaves spoke for themselves as they glow ever so brightly around this human's magic.  
  
He heard the human awe at the glowing leaves before him. Jake shook his head, he shouldn't waste his time observing this obviously curious human. He needs to get them back over to their side before anything bad happens.  
  
The dragon finally comes out from behind the tree "Human" He simply said to get his attention. The human whipped his head around and what he witnessed next made him froze a second. His eyes. Absurdly vibrant aqua eyes stared at him, bright and glowing in the dark as if he was staring into the eyes of a curious panther. He suddenly almost felt like he didn't know what to do, those eyes could have pinned him down if it weren't for the other's words.  
  
"A...You're.. a mythical" He said softly as he slowly started to approach the dragon.  
  
Jake snapped out of his trance and shook his head aggressively. Flying higher so the human couldn't touch him as he looks at the human with a snarl.  
  
"Wait!"   
  
"Leave this forest, you have crossed the border between human and mythicals. You must turn back and leave now" Jake warned as he flew up higher away from the human when they tried to reach for him.   
  
The human paused for a bit before frowning at him "I can't! Not yet at least..." He said looking down on his wand that was still emitting that harmless fire magic.  
  
"And why not?" This was already getting to his nerves. This human refuses to leave?  
  
"I lost my brother out here! Him and I snuck past the barrier together but we got separated" The human explained, looking back at to stare at the dragon with his vibrant aqua eyes once again.  
  
"I need to find him first"   
  
This both aggravated and annoyed the dragon. Aggravated that this human was careless and annoyed that he knew that he was going to help him find his sibling. There was no way this human was going to go away without his brother.  
  
"Fine, I'll help but we need to make it quick" Jake said flying back down and forcefully grabbing the other's hand to drag him to away "Where was the last time you saw him"  
  
"Around here somewhere, I hope his alright" 


	2. Nomi x Randy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died at the end

The night sky was clear, the stars are out and twinkling. It's was quiet out tonight and Randy just wanted to spend his night inside in his warm room with laptop to continue studying about the latest mythical creature he had come across online. To sit in front of a fire and do nothing but that. But unfortunately, things didn't go his way tonight. His brother, Nigel, had other plans.

As Randy was ready to just getting everything he needed ready to spend his time with his laptop by the romantic fire, his hyperactive brother burst through the door, a giant smile on his face that, to Randy at least, screams out curiosity and bad ideas. What was his brother planning that could potentially ruin his quiet study time away from his comfort zone? He just hopes the younger brother doesn't bring them into any absurd situations like a few previous times before.

Of course, he had to jinx it by saying it out loud while Nigel lead him out of the house and towards the border that separated the mythical world from the human world. Not just that but the area that their youngest brother, who was in training, was guarding at. He questioned if his brother was high or not. Nigel has always been curious but for the past 6 years of knowing his brother, he never thought he would even consider crossing the border up until now but when he finally decided to gather the actual courage to even attempt to cross the border he had to bring Randy of all people into this hot mess?

He'd rather be wrapped in blankets and watching shonen-ai on his laptop if he couldn't find anything else interesting but no, he had to be dragged out of his room, in his pajamas, pass the border on the mythical side of the forest, cold and what hits him the most, no laptop or books because his brother dragged him out by force and leaving his stuff behind.

He sighed and started to walk aimlessly in this, what he can only describe as a enchanted forest, as it gives him an unusually calm and magical tone that he only ever felt through his brothers and those anime shows he watches after a study session. He looked around his surroundings, he only sees a few fireflies around and a clearing where he can see the glittering stars and gleaming moon.

He sighed again, frustrated as he sits down on a conveniently placed log so that he can watch the moon. He was lost, he was cold, and he was wearing nothing but stockings and an oversized hoodie. He wonders what his youngest brother was going to react to him and Nigel disappearing. Howard was the most protective out of all the three brothers, due to a uneasy upbringing, he got attached to Randy and Nigel pretty quickly. To know that both your brother may have disappeared out of thin air may not sit well with his unstable mindset. He can only imagine how many people he would poison for every person who allegedly was involved with their soon to be disappearance.

He needed to find his hyper brother soon before things get messy back home. He was about to stand up again when he heard a rustle of bushes right behind him. He froze in place, not daring to make a sound himself. He slowly decided to turn around, hoping it was just some harmless wild animal but he was greeted by only air and nothing.

He slowly got up from the log and cautiously looked around. There was someone or something with him, he knows it, he can feel it. Years of acknowledging people without as much glancing away from his computer has never failed him, there was somebody with him. 

He looked around, his fatigue slowly disappearing as he became more alert. He normally was never the alert type but he's alone in the middle of a forest past the border, anything could happen to him, anything a threat.

He heard something behind him once again so he turned and looked up, unknowingly looking directly at the individual who was sneaking around him "Who are you?"

Randy couldn't see him but the individual was shocked that he saw them. Randy turned his body fully towards their direction, still staring at them without actually knowing it himself "Show yourself"

Well, who was Nomi to defy somebody who actually saw through his invisibility? And so he dropped the invisibility and jumped down from the trees and onto the ground right in front of the trespasser.

This made Randy jump a bit, not expecting to see a person in front of him so suddenly- wait what was on their back?

Nomi then opened his yellow eyes to the trespasser. His eyes raked over the other's form. It was obvious the trespasser was skinny, due to how large the hoodie was compared to himself and the fact that he was wearing stockings but no shoes. He doesn't seem to emit any magical energy or have any mythical features whatsoever. Was this person a human?

"Are...you a mythical?" The voice innocently asks. 

Nomi looked back up to see the trespasser's baggy eyes, the next thing he saw was beautiful sleepy sapphire eyes that shone in the moonlight above them. He felt in awe at them before quickly shaking the feeling off and replied "Yeah...I mean, aren't we all?"

The trespasser looked shocked but equally in awe, his sleepy eyes quickly turning into excitement and curiosity "What kind of mythical are you?"

Nomi was starting to get confused "uh, I'm a Tengu"

"What? Really" He said slowly getting closer to the other. Nomi stepped back, this mythical was strange.

"Yeah, why? It's not like you've never seen a Tengu before right? I mean we're kinda everywhere near Yuki Valley" He said as the stranger inspects his wings. Nomi normally doesn't let people touch his wings but this mythical seemed very interested in them. Being looked at with such eyes made him feel giddy for some reason, he felt special and warm even though he always warm 24/7. He decided to let this drag out for a little while.

"No, I've never seen one before, this is the first time I've ever seen somebody like you up close before" The stranger said as he touched his wings wanting to open them up to see them. Nomi gently open his wings to let the other's soft touch slide across his wings.

"What's this? Are these proverbs?"

"Yeah"

"It's so cool.." 

Nomi for some reason felt his face heat up at that. It was strange, nobody really paid attention to the proverbs on his wings before. He shook his head, what was he doing he should be leading this mythical back out and go back to guarding, he was getting distracted.

"As much as I enjoy you eying up my wings" He said as he retracted his wings away from the curious mythical. Who in turn made a sad sound that could break the tengu's heart "I'd have to bring you back home" 

He then proceeded to pick up the smaller boy by the waist. Soft. 

He then went and flew up into the sky, bringing the other up and showing him the beautiful view of the forest from above. Randy was in awe "Where do you live? Is it somewhere near Yuki Valley?" Nomi asked, as he began to fly towards the mythical land. 

Randy snapped out of his awe, now realizing that the mythical didn't know that he was human "Ah, WAIT. Put me down!"

"Why? Are you afraid of heights?" Nomi asked as he immediately floating down

"N-no, I'm not from the mythical lands" 

"What?" Nomi looked down on the smaller boy as he landed.

Randy suddenly dashed out of his arms and towards the other direction "Ah, wait don't go that way that's the human's side!"

"That's the thing. I-I live on the human side" There was a pause. Nomi looked at the boy again, no magical aura, no characteristics...He's...not mystical 

"Huh?" Nomi questioned, looking over the boy again

"I'm a human" Ah.

That would explain as to why he didn't show any characteristics of mythicals at all "I..I see"

Then a silence came between them. It become awkward as if the writer suddenly had a hand cramp while writing but is determined to finished it by just putting down dialogue instead of descriptive story telling. Just desperate to have this over with and the confusion if this will ever be a success.

"Will-Can you help me find my way home?" Randy asked, suddenly feeling really shy and guilty that he didn't tell the tengu what he was first

"...Yeah, what's your name?"

"My name's Randy. Randy Cunningham"

Nomi take a few steps towards him and gave him a small smile "Nomi, Nomi Conikos. It's nice to meet a human like you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight, my hand needs a break bye- :'3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel's point of view

Nigel Thrall, 16-years-old, former wizard prodigy, hyperactive and curious. Ever since he was a young boy he has heard stories of the mythical lands beyond the border by his grandmother. The story about how one mythical and one human had started the war and how one human and mythical ended it. He was fed these stories on almost a daily basis, always eager to listen to his grandmother go on and on about what kind of mythicals there were.   
  
His father didn't like this though, he claimed that all the stories that she has been telling him are all just stories and tales of grander. He wanted Nigel to focus only on becoming a powerful wizard, since he was born with outlandishly raw power. So when grandmother died, his father took it upon himself to lock his mother away in the mansion they inherited from grandmother and make Nigel train and practice his magic.   
  
It took Nigel almost a month of trying to get the police and school involved with his father, since his father was practically a lunatic bastard who doesn't know what limits are and has turned extremely abusive to both him and his mother, whom his father has locked away in the basement with little to no accommodations. He was finally arrested and sentenced to prison, how long Nigel really didn't care much. All the young wizard cared about, was his mother.   
  
They inherited the mansion and closed off the basement. The next couple of years of living was fine, he was popular in school and he never really left the mansion since his mother became more overprotective over him. It was because of this overprotectiveness that he slowly became lonely, he had friends at school sure but they only tolerated so much hyperactivity from him, they never want to go to his house because of that alone.   
  
His mother felt bad, so she decided to take him to an orphanage. He ended up playing and getting along with two little boys, who are younger then him. These two were called Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. She immediately adopted the two the moment they seemed to get along with her son. She made sure to take account of their habits, their troubles, anything.   
  
So happens the three boys became brothers, which confused Howard for a bit while Randy went along with it swimmingly, the sleepy looking kid didn't even blink an eye at the suddenness of the situation.   
  
Years pass and the brothers had gotten really close, they seemed to have no choice but to tolerate their older brother's hyperactivity as well, since the they live with him after all. They also seem to treat their older brother as somebody younger, since the two seemed more mature then him and are constantly making sure that he was okay. When he got sad over something, Howard was ready to poison somebody.   
  
Nigel never got rid of his curiosity for the mythicals though. He would stare at the border whenever he and his family walks past it and wonders if he could go. He would read stories about it, even research it if he had too. Even though there was a lot of dark historical facts it didn't matter to him. What matters was that the mythical side and mythicals in general sounded amazing and even more magical then what they have in the human side of everything. Sure they have pop idols and their own magic but he longed to see the creatures and people that lies beyond the border of his world.   
  
His youngest brother, Howard, strongly disagrees with his notion. He believes that it is too dangerous for somebody like Nigel, no matter how powerful he is, to even cross. For every time he would hear Nigel, gal about the mythical lands he would train himself and study poison. He had been training a long time just so he could become a guard at the border to make sure that his eldest brother does not cross the border.   
  
Unfortunately, it seems to be all for naught, as Nigel had dragged Randy pass his security post and straight into the forest. The young wizard only intended to peek at the mythical side of the forest and that's about it. He didn't want to stray for too long and he didn't want to worry their mother and brother.   
  
Of course, they went past the border without knowing and somehow lost each other in the process. This made Nigel internally panic and began to try and find his little brother in the thick magical woods. He couldn't find him, he didn't mean for this to actually happen. He started to feel guilty, maybe he shouldn't cross the border in the first place.   
  
It was already getting dark, so he pulled out his wand and said the verse "It glows in the dark but hurts you when you touch"   
  
The tip of his wand lit itself with fire, nothing to big, it's a harmless fire spell where it's only purpose is to light up it's surrounds. A weak spell but in Nigel's opinion perfect for his current situation. He continues to walk through the forest, gradually getting more lost as he tries to find his brother.   
  
Eventually, he started to notice that leaves around had started to glow, he looked up at those trees. They seemed to resemble those of willow trees but the leaves were bigger and they were glowing all around him. He was easily fascinated by these magical leaves, glowing around him. He noticed that the glowing leaves only appear around him, maybe they sense other life as well and glow when they pass.   
  
Fascinating.   
  
It was then was then he heard somebody call out to him "Human"   
  
He whipped his head around to see a mythical, with dragon wings and extraordinary yellow eyes. He's never seen anybody like them before. He heard that they were more then one mythical, that would mean that this mythical could only be one of many others, with different looks and different attributes.   
  
The mythical seemed frozen in place at the moment, he decided to reach for them "You're... a mythical" He said trying to reach out to them.   
  
This seems to snap the mythical out of their daze and he backed away from Nigel, looking almost feral as he growls at the wizard's direction. As he flies higher up and out of Nigel's reach, he tried to jump up towards the mythical 'Wait!"   
  
"Leave this forest, you have crossed the border between human and mythicals. You must turn back and leave now" He said. His voice a little bit more deeper then Nigel had expected.   
  
His words made the wizard realize that he couldn't leave yet, his brother was still out there and he couldn't leave without his little brother. So with all his determination he stared at the mythical and said "I can't! Not yet at least..."   
  
"And why not?" The mythical asked, clearly annoyed at the human. Nigel felt bad but he sucked it up   
  
"I lost my brother out here! We sneaked through the barrier together but we got separated" He said, staring into the mythical's yellow eyes with his own.    
  
"I need to find him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will find each other in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm Nigel Thrall by the way" Nigel told the mythical who was leading the small search for his younger brother. The dragon mythical only answered in a hum as they absentmindedly pass through a few leaves and bushes in their way. Nigel looked at them oddly from behind.   
  
It was nice of the mythical to help him find his brother but he hadn't said a word for the last few minutes of them going around the forest. The plants around the duo also seemed to glow as the press on. This mythical was already oozing with mild hostility and annoyance, he was clearly not happy with the situation but Nigel still being the passive and curious human being he is wanted to at least be on good terms or at least know the name of the mythical.   
  
After three straight minutes of silence and trekking through the forest, Nigel decided to ask him a question "What's your name?" He asked curiously, hoping for an answer but he was only met with feral and annoyed growling. Which made him frown at the hostility of it.   
  
"Okay, I'm sorry that I asked-" But the red head was unable to finish his sentence when was suddenly pushed down onto the ground face first with the dragon mythical on top of him as a large creature launch right above the both of them. Nigel was too shocked to register what happened but the next thing he knew, the mythical was off of him and the creature now laid on it's side, presumed dead.   
  
Nigel sat back up, breathing a little bit heavily as the dragon mythical, now covered in colorful liquid which he can assumed coming from the strange creature to be it's blood, stood up and looked back at the wizard with an almost cold stare and now asked him "Are you alright?"   
  
Nigel gulped and nodded before the mythical offered the human their hand, which was covered with the creature's colorful blood but the red head took it anyways. The mythical easily brought the human up to his feet and after a bit of checking if the other is really okay and a little bit of silence, they finally continued the search for Nigel's brother in silence, the human no longer willing to question the mythical as they do.   
  
  
As Nigel and Jake where trying to locate the lost brother, the said lost brother and the guard were currently making their way towards the human side of the forest where they will soon cross paths.   
  
"So" Nomi started looking down on the short human with a smile, despite finding out that Randy was a human the entire time, he didn't seem to treat him anything different then when he thought Randy was a mythical "What are you planning to do when you get back?"   
  
Randy looked up at the red haired mythical and looked back ahead sighing "I'm gonna find my brother and set up a bunch of pranks for a month" He answered, rubbing the bridge of his nose in slight irritation. Nigel, right he was the one who lead him into the forest in the first place. The lousy hyperactive curious wizard is going to get them killed one day, he just knows it.   
  
"Your brother? He's here too?" Nomi asked looking around to see if there was another human around.    
  
"Yes" Randy replied monotonously.   
  
"Aren't you worried?" To this, Randy shook his head   
  
"Nigel is very powerful for his age. He'll be fine" He said, remembering the many wonderous and dangerous things the 16-years-old could do, to simple fire magic to outright controlled explosions that could kill a man. The raw magic that rests within his older brother is terrifying and he's just happy that the young man had ceased any training towards magic or he would have been unstoppable. Granted with the access time and massive amount of energy he has now not being wasted on training, it contributed greatly to his hyperactive nature.   
  
It wasn't long after Randy mentioned this was the sudden sound of rustling. The two stopped in their tracks as a sudden wave of absurdly strong magic was rapidly coming their way.    
  
Nomi suddenly became protective of Randy, pushing the shorter male behind him. He never felt this much raw magic before and he instinctively brought his fire magic out.    
  
Randy on the other hand, went under his arm and walked away from Nomi causing the mythical to call out to him only for the human to be tackled down by the being that was surrounded by the magic.    
  
Nomi almost fired his magic at them but stopped when he heard laughing...and whining. The mythical looked down to discover that the powerful raw magic he felt earlier turned out to be a human with red hair, almost as red as his hair, hugging and cooing at Randy affectionately as if he was some giant dog who finally found his owner.   
  
Except the owner was whining and is visibly irritated by the other party but he was also too tired to push the boy away, opting to stay limp as Nigel kept hugging him.   
  
Nomi heared another round of rustling and looked up to see a colorfully blood covered dragon mythical. His yellow eyes narrowing towards the other mythical as they smiled at him as if nothing was actually wrong "Jake! You found a human too? I wonder how many humans there are around here?" He asked jokingly, thinking that the dragon mythical might at least has the decency to laugh at his pathetic excuse of a joke.   
  
Of course, Jake didn't really buy the joke at all before crossing his arms at him "We need to lead them back to the human side of the forest Nomi" He said with a serious tone at Nomi before looking down on the two humans who were still on the ground in a bear hug.    
  
"You two, get up, we're taking you back" He told the them, not really asking them but judging by his voice he is clearly demanding them in a non-hostile way. Randy just pushes his very affectionate brother off of himself and looked to the dragon mythical.   
  
"Only if you get this good for nothing brother off of me"   
  
"Aww, brother don't be like that! I was worried sick " Nigel whined as he was being pushed away by the face, it wasn't a lie that he was extremely about his little brother. He wouldn't know what to do if Randy were to actually went missing, not only will Howard will go absolutely ballistic but Nigel would have been so pent up with guilt that he might accidently destroy a few buildings with the possibility that he might set something on fire.   
  
Randy rolled his eyes "Whatever brother" He said pushing the red head off of him and standing up, leaving Nigel to lay on the ground staring up sadly up at his younger brother.   
  
Randy put his hands into the pockets of his hoodie "Besides we need to go back home like that mythical said. If Howard were to find out that we were missing he might go ballistic and poison everybody"    
  
This snapped Nigel back to his thoughts and smiled brightly, he stood back up quickly and his previously sad energy now replaced with the familiar sparkly happy aura that usually companied him wherever he goes "Right! We should hurry!"   
  
At this Nomi smiled at them both "Then in that case, Jake and I should help you then!" He said bringing his arm around the shorter mythical and pulling him closer. Which result in the dragon mythical's eyes widen and scowling at the other mythical. He pulled away from the tengu and crossed his arms across his chest.   
  
"What do you mean me and you? Lead them back yourself, I have to continue patrolling" Jake said coldly, brining his wings up to fly and supposedly back to his position. Unfortunately, for Jake he didn't get too far until he heard Nomi telling the two lost humans that he knows some magical hot spring place that totally has candy, the dragon had to fly back down with livid vigor and ultimately falcon punch the poor tengu across the face. Sending him flying into a tree.   
  
Nigel just looked at Nomi's body in shock while Randy just stayed unfazed at the situation that just presented before them, looking at the tengu with blank eyes.   
  
Jake stood up and cracked his knuckles before looking at the two humans coolly "I will lead you two back to the human side of the border" He said as he begins to walk past them "Follow me"    
  
Both Nigel and Randy looked at each other, Randy not saying anything but Nigel had one thought in mind and he decided to vocalize it.   
  
"That was attractive" 


	5. -Arthours Note-

I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THE LATEST CHAPTER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'm SORRY- IT'S even more delayed now ._.


End file.
